


City Lights

by themayqueen



Series: Audience Series [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Paris (City), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Taylor's second Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

A year ago, my life changed completely. 

I had spent years thinking I was crazy, hating myself… hating Taylor. Realizing I was gay had been hard enough, but having that revelation come on the heels of a sexual encounter with my brother only made it worse. I eventually came to terms with the former; the latter took a little longer.

A year later, it was still unbelievable to find myself walking the streets of Paris with my brother and my lover, one and the same. 

He had a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, and I was clutching a hot cocoa just as tightly. With our other hands, we were taking a big risk, twining our fingers together like a real couple. It was our one evening free from everyone else on the tour, and it wasn’t like anyone on these busy streets cared about two random guys—because that’s really all we are these days—holding hands. 

We were free. We were both finally free, for at least a few hours.

We didn’t talk much as we walked along, although occasionally one of us would make some small comment on something in a store window, some pretty bit of architecture or something else along those lines. Although it was late November, which would already mean Christmas decorations everywhere back home, things were a bit different in Europe. More sedated. The city of Paris shined on its own, even without bright Christmas lights and decorations covering every surface. 

Taylor led me down a small cobblestone bridge that was surprisingly deserted. The city lights were reflected in the river’s surface, and even though it was the sort of thing you could see anywhere, something about it seemed special and made just for that moment, just for us.

“We should come back here for Christmas,” Taylor said. “Can you imagine how beautiful Paris would be then?”

“What’s wrong with spending Christmas in Tulsa?” I asked.

Taylor shrugged. “Nothing. Just thought this would be a nice change of pace. I mean, look at us, walking around like… like a real couple. Not that we aren’t, but you know what I mean.”

“We are, but we can’t act like it anywhere people might see us,” I replied.

“Yeah,” Taylor said. “But here, we don’t have to hide. I know we’re still really lucky and it’s not like we could just stay here forever and never be discovered. But it still might be fun to come back for Christmas and get away for a little longer.”

I knew it was harder on Taylor to hide than it was for me. He kept his emotions well hidden, but the truth was that he cared, perhaps too much, what people thought of him. I didn’t care if people speculated about the things they didn’t know, but after being caught with Seamus, not to mention Seamus catching the two of us together, Taylor had become more paranoid and withdrawn. He wanted something he could talk about publicly, I knew, but as long as we were together, he would never have that. I knew it bothered him, even if I couldn’t relate. 

Spending Christmas in Paris wasn’t a permanent solution to any of that, but it was something.

I gave Taylor a nod and a smile. “Alright. Let’s do it. Fuck it, let’s just move here.”

“Sure,” he replied, laughing. His look turned more serious and he said, “Maybe someday, though. I’m not kidding.”

“I know.” I gave his hand a squeeze and glanced out at the river. “But you know… we don’t have to be somewhere special to be something special. That’s… that’s so fucking cheesy, but I mean it. I know it’s tough, trying to keep this all secret for the past year has been hell, but… I wouldn’t change it.”

Taylor stared at me for a moment, then gave me a slight nod. “I know. And I feel the same way. Paris is beautiful, but it wouldn’t be anything special at all if I weren’t here with you. It’s being with you that makes everything special and just… _right_.”

We were total saps, but everything we had said was true. The city lights wouldn’t have meant a thing to me if I weren’t looking at them with Taylor. Now that we were together, I saw everything with new eyes, and I couldn’t even imagine going back to the person I had been a year ago.


End file.
